Tray's New Life 3:The Other Half
by william.russell.77995
Summary: The gang returns in this trilogy! In this book, it's giving more history about the time before Mardor attacked them, They run across Eilly's heavenly sisters and brothers. T.F.A is also still on the move trying to capture Eilly. It also gives clues about Tray's current where abouts in the year 2018!. Where is Tray, is he alive or dead? what becomes of him now? read to find out!
1. Sharing the pie

**This story will progress with two timelines, one talking about the past and the other of Tray's where abouts.**

Characters:

Tray: Here I am with the 3rd installment to TNL series, I hope you guys stay with me and keep reading ^^.

Eilly: Tray has a point, I want to thank all of you for reading this one as well

Jack: Now this series will explain a few things such as past events and Tray's where abouts.

Lilly: The author owns everything in this story. except the 16 wishes category.

Chapter 1: Sharing The Pie.

Year 2011, date August 8, time check '5:45pm'.Location: Chicago IL.

Three Months before Mardor showed up, Tray was in the living room with Eilly. The two teens were writing a song together, "I'm sure it'll work out the way you plan it Tray" said Eilly sitting her notebook down. "Yeah I'm sure it'll flow naturally once I figure out what and the hell am I going to write" said Tray sitting the note book down as well and reached for the remote controller to the television. "No, I'm sure it's a lot better if we just focus on something else other then our missions and training." "Well what do you suggest we do then Eilly?" asked Tray, Eilly looked at the walls which were painted white and the sun often beamed off of them so it can look like it had an eerie glow to it.

Eilly looked back at him and says "Well how about we just wait until Jack and Lilly shows up?" Tray agreed with her and says "Alright fine, things often seem more interesting when the four of us are together." Eilly pretended to be hurt "You don't like spending time with me Tray?" she looked down "And I thought you were my best friend" Tray started shaking his head really fast saying "Oh that's not it, not one bit Eilly trust me." Eilly looked at him and says "Alright, I trust you on this one." There was this 'clicking' sound, they turned around to see Jack and Lilly carrying two buckets of Kentucky fried chicken and a two liter root beer. Lilly and jack sat the food down on the table saying "Did you guys decide who's paring up in the rooms?" Tray looked at Lilly a bit annoyed then says "It seems you and Eilly are pairing up in the first room and Lilly and Myself will take the second room". The place they lived was a two bedroom house, it came with a living room and a dining room plus a medium sized kitchen and a backyard with a garage.

"How did you guys decide on that?" asked Lilly looking at Tray with the same annoyed look, Eilly was placing plates and cups on the table while Tray put the chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes and cold slaw on their plates and Lilly was pouring pop into each of the cups while Jack placed forks by the plates.

Tray finished setting the plates and says "Well basically she dropped the 'I don't mind sharing a room with my sister nor you guys but I prefer sharing one with my boyfriend you know, so we can get that feeling of sharing our space together'" Lilly took a bit out of her biscuit "What does that have to do with us?" asked Lilly "Well it may bring you two closer together little do you know" said Jack sitting down in a chair next to Eilly, Lilly and Tray also took a seat while being deep in thought, Eilly broke their thoughts "Hey guys, come on. We're not forcing you two, to be nice to each other or anything, we just figured you two can handle it, you know since Tray's 13 and Lilly's 14." said Eilly. Tray and Lilly also took a seat next to each other but they moved their chairs in the opposite direction of one another "Well I know I can handle it" said Lilly looking over at Tray "What about you Trayvon?" Tray sat his cup down before answering "I'm game too, i'll pretend it's like training and I have to push past my limits" said Tray picking up his fork and started eating "Then it's a deal" said Jack eating as well.


	2. Late Night Chat

CHAPTER 2: LATE NIGHT CHAT

A few hours after everyone had eaten, cleaned up and showered it was off to bed for the gang. Lilly and Tray had closed the room door, they were dividing the sides of the room up with each other "You keep that side clean and I'll clean this one okay?" asked Lilly going to lay on the bed "Yeah, no problem" said Tray laying down next to her.

Lilly put some space between her and Tray "There, I don't want your fucking scent rubbing off on me" said Lilly getting under the blanket as well "Don't worry, my scent is for men only-oh wait" Lilly looked at him "What is it?" asked Lilly "I almost forgot you are a men" Tray laughed at his own joke, Lilly rolled her eyes and says "Whatever, if I'm a men then your a women" Tray stopped laughing "Don't hate on me because it's true" said Tray. Lilly watched his chain curiously and asks "Trayvon, how come you never take that chain off?" Tray twisted the metal chain around in his hand while looking at it "It's special to me and for that reason I'm not taking it off" said Tray fluffing his pillow. "But who gave it to you?" asked Lilly, Tray thought on it for a bit while using his telekinesis to turn out the light. "Who gave it to me?" said Tray, Lilly gave a short nod "Um well that isn't important right now" said Tray letting his chain fall to back infront of his chest.

In the other room was Eilly and Jack these two were apparently about to get busy "Jack...I'm not sure if we should do that yet" said Eilly sitting up in the bed "How much longer will I have to wait?" asked Jack rubbing her shoulders, Eilly shivered a bit and says "We're both young, im 13 and your 14, I just-well at least a few more years before we decide to do something this serious Jack" Jack kissed her cheek and smiles then says "Alright, no problem. I won't ask about it again until you bring it up okay?" Eilly shook him off a bit "O-Okay but let's just go to bed now" she laid under the blankets while being deep in thought (If I'm won't be long before he sends someone to come and get me) Jack wrapped his arm around her, Eilly turned on her other side to face him "Jack, can I ask you something?" Jack smiled "As long as I'm with you, you can ask me anything you want and when that time comes, you know your answer. I'll never hurt you or let anyone do anything to you. Your like my trophy" Eilly laughed "Okay then, Are we going to be together forever?" Jack thought on the question "Well forever is until we die and it's really to early to say" Eilly let out a small sigh "Oh I see, so we might end up breaking up in the future huh?" Jack shook his head and says "That's not what I meant. Let's just get say, I'll be with you all the time, no matter where I'm at I'll come running" "Even if your at a football game?" "I'll come running" "Even if your at a basketball game?" "I'll come running" "Even if were in school and I need your help but your friends won't let you come to me?" "No matter what, i'll come running" Eilly was about to say another one when Jack cut her off with a kiss "Let's just get some sleep. you can question me more then okay?" Eilly nodded and snuggled up closer to him.


	3. all in the family

CHAPTER 3: ALL IN THE FAMILY

It was 1:24 in the afternoon. Tray,Eilly,Jack and Lilly we're all on the play ground watching the sunset while eating ice cream "Hey Guys" said Eilly, they turned to face her "I never did tell you anything during my time as an Angel did I?" they shook their heads "Well I have family and they're probably watching us right now eat Ice cream". Jack just about finished his ice cream when these three white orbs landed five feet in front of them. These three orbs took its shape. the first one was a tall light skinned girl with medium hair and grey eyes, she wore an all white robe. the next orb was another girl but she was shorter then the first girl and she was dark skinned with long hair and brown eyes and the third orb was a guy who was just as tall as the first girl, he had a low hair cut and he was light skinned as well and had grey eyes and he too wore a white robe.

They watched as these unknown strangers waited until they finished their Ice cream before speaking, The tall girl spoke first "I see your alive and well Eilly, tell me how long has it been a millennium?" Eilly laughed jokingly "Well if that was the case then they wouldn't be here now would they Emma". Emma fixed her hair and says again "Maybe they would be and maybe they wouldn't it really depends on-" "Why are you here?" said Eilly cutting her off. "We have orders to bring you home, he says you've had your fun" said Emma paying close attention to Eilly standing up. "Emma I never had any quarrel with you, so read my lips I'm not going back" said Eilly, the boy took a step forward and so did Jack. "Eilly, I'm sure you know whats right here" said the boy "If we don't bring you home he'll have t.f.a after you" Eilly shrugged "Oh well let them come Sanity, im ready" said Eilly care free. Sanity (the boy) listened to what the short girl had to say "Easy there Sanity, We have to bring her back, not kill her" said The girl known as Avianna. "Fine...Until next time Eilly" said Sanity vanishing into an orb. Avianna and Emma stood there a bit longer "The next time we meet, I won't be nice" said Emma "You can count on that". Eilly and the others waited until these mysterious people left. "Well as I was saying I have family who are Angels and they're it. Dad's 4rth,5th and 9th born children. Angels are different from any race there is. We follow orders without hesitation and as a result, we get stronger thanks to Dad".

Jack shook his head in disbelief then says "So your Dad has sent your Brother and Sisters down to come and get you?" She fixed her collar. "Yeah it seems like he has" said Eilly "Last I checked he casted me out" Tray thought on it for a bit "Last I checked you had your wings and halo removed but you never said anything about your Dad casting you out, what it looks like so far. you lost them when you came to earth without permission and within time he's restored your power and now-" Eilly interrupted him saying "He wants me back" Everyone but Lilly talked in the conversation.

Lilly cleared her throat a few times and says "Okay hold on" the others stopped talking "Your telling me your going back there?" Eilly was about to speak but Lilly stopped her once again "Its very simple Sister, all you have to do is go back to heaven" Eilly wanted to object but Lilly stopped her again. "You won't be alone, all you have to do is take us with you". Eilly thought on it for a moment then says "Lilly, that's not a bad idea. Yeah alright I'll do it" Lilly was happy for Eilly but at the same time she was sort of jealous. Eilly was an Angel and She was an Demon, would she even be allowed in heaven?.

As the sun passed through the sky in the near distance were five unknown strangers standing there laughing, each and every last one of them wearing a dark cloak.


	4. Watch Your Mouth

Chapter 4: New Rule..Watch Your Mouth!

The day has been continuing on for hours and finally it had reached midnight. The Gang weren't in their rooms at this time, they were outside in the front yard meeting with Emma, Sanity and Avianna once more. Emma wasn't smiling, she seemed rather angry then pleased to hear Eilly's decision "Your telling me this is the only way your going home?" asked Emma "I told you before this was the only way" said Eilly requesting the golden stair case to heaven. Their was a mist forming on the ground, slowly a set of stairs appeared leaving the rest of it hidden within the mist.

Eilly and co. started walking up the stairs after a few minutes has passed they started feeling lighter. they all looked around at the scenery before them. Eilly walked up to the gates and says "opnna" The gates didn't move at first "opnna jag har aterkommit" The others were confused in what language she was speaking but they were sure it wasn't any language they knew of. the gates opened up and they entered the grounds.

They looked at the scenery before them, the grass was green and the trees stood high and tall, the sky shined very brightly that it made it look white and the clouds were formed in three patterns that covered the sky like a checkers board "This way" said Emma. They followed Emma past a few houses and past some sheep's and finally they cam upon a Barn "So this is Heaven?" asked Tray curiously. Eilly shook her head "This is more like a waiting room, since you guys aren't Angels, Dad must have ordered her to bring us here. Mortals are not allowed to be in Heaven" said Eilly walking inside the Barn and the others followed her.

Inside the barn were white walls and a brown floor, Hay stood at each corner of the room. pigs, horses and Cows were in their pens. A men who was about 5'6' was at the far side of the room, he had grey hair and a grey beard with blue eyes, he wore a farmers clothing and had a caramel complexion. Tray,Jack and Lilly stood right next to Eilly. "Sir" said Emma, the men turned around to face them "We have her" The men didn't speak but he wasn't smiling either. He looked towards Lilly, Lilly was so scared that her hands turned sweaty and shaky so she grabbed onto Tray's hand. He stopped looking at Lilly and looked at Tray then Jack and finally on Eilly. "You brought this brute into my lands?" His voice was deep but not powerful "I thought she has been locked away in jail?" Eilly didn't speak, she cleared her throat and says "Father this isn't your true form is it?" The men shook his head "No it is not, Im just using this form because you didn't want to come home and face me without your supportive friends not that I have a problem with them being here it's just Lilly who I'm surprised is back as well."

Lilly hid behind Tray while saying "Um Dad it's not-" "Silence! I told you not to kill anyone the last time you were on earth a few years back and you disobeyed me by killing 150 humans" Lilly squeaked and pressed closer to Tray's back "D-Dad it's not my fault that I turned out this way" He was looking at Tray as if he was looking right through him "Then who's is it? surely not mines, I should send you home with your mother" Lilly was practically scared as fuck at this point.

"No Mother and Brother tried to let me rot in that-" "It is best however, I'm going to overlook that" Eilly stayed silent until he asked for her to speak again "My youngest daughter, what is it that you require in order for you to come back?" Eilly cleared her throat and says "Time I'm working on a secret plan that requires an inside job" He listened carefully "If I fail in my goal then don't send me any help at all, let me deal with it" He agreed with her.

"There is a threat coming to invade your precious earth. Consider it a test ...That's all I have to say , now begone". He trusted his fingers at them causing white lights to spring forward and hit all four of them. Their vision became blurry , after a few seconds it cleared up. The four friends looked at each other, they felt as if they've been sleeping the entire time. Lilly walked from behind Tray and sat down in a chair, Tray remained silent, Jack was the one to break the silence.

"That was him?" Said Jack "He was god?". Eilly nodded "It's one of his many forms" Jack stopped her " I do t care if he is god, that gives him no fucking right to talk to you two like the way he did. What is his problem?" Eilly quickly smacked Jack who didn't say anything further about him "Jack He can take your life for sassing him and I won't be responsible for it." Jack clenched his fists together and walked off saying "Tray come on, there's something I want to talk to you about" Tray followed Jack towards Jack's room saying "Right".

Once separated from the girls there was a knock at the front door, Eilly walked to the door and opened it. There was a girl who stood at 5'2' her hair dangled freely over her shoulders, she wore a blue dress with dark blue leggings and heels, she was Carmel skin, her eyes were indigo, her hair color was a dark blue with a mix of black, her nose was small, her lips were medium.

"Yes may I help you?" Said Eilly to this girl. "Is this where I can find Tray and Kate?" Eilly hesitated for a second then says "I am she and he is here" the girl voice was soft "Well my name's Rivet and I've been following you two for years". A cold chill was sent through Eilly spine.


	5. an Angel's Battle

Chapter 5: Angel of Divine Love versus Angel of Healing

Eilly eyed Rivet suspiciously and says "For years? what do you mean years?".

"Exactly what I meant, for five years at max."

"But why so long?."

"I have orders, I do not ask questions. I just carry them out."

Eilly gritted her teeth before throwing a punch at Rivet, the punch would have connected if she didn't catch it and throw Eilly off balance and then send a pucn directly to her gut. "ugh" said Eilly grabbing her stomach, Rivet crossed her arms and says coolly "Your not going to win" Eilly jumped back a few feet and rushed her again throwing multiple punches at Rivet, Rivet closed her eyes and slowly started vanishing , Eilly stopped attacking and looked around "Where is she?" Tray, Jack and Lilly had walked outside to see Rivet had just appeared behind Eilly. "Look out!" shouts Tray, Eilly turned around to see a fist being thrown right at her face and she was kicked into a wall.

Jack and Lilly rushed towards Eilly but before they got there Rivet pushed them back with the flick of her aura. Eilly stood up and attacked Rivet with a round house to the face, Rivet staggered back a bit but wasn't really fazed by it "My your feistier then I thought" said Rivet fixing her hair "How about we put this battle to a draw?". Eilly gritted her teeth and says "Why would I draw a battle? No im going to destroy you" Rivet pulled out a blade with a gold handle and a blue blade. Eilly looked at the blade and tenses even more then says "T-That's Astral's blade, why do you have it?" Rivet smiled and says "I'm here to kill stray Angels and your one of them but don't worry after im done with you, I'll kill Trayvon as well to make sure things doesn't get out of hand".

Eilly let her guard down a bit and says "Do it then, get it over with. I don't want him to die because of me. or anyone at that matter, especially Jack". Rivet stared in awe and says "If that's the case then I'll spare you" Eilly relaxed even more saying "That's a relief" Rivet turned towards the others and smiled evilly "However I will kill someone today" her eyes were locked onto Jack. "What? No!" Rivet started running towards Jack who stood there frozen, Eilly rushed after her shouting "Get back here!" Rivet was knocked off her feet with something extremely heavy crashing into her, she dropped Astral's blade when she hit the pavement. Rivet looked to see it was Tray, he had scrambled to his feet and grabbed Astral's blade off the ground. "Why you sneaky little bastard!" said Rivet getting up and rushing him "I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Rivet brought her arm forth with incredible speed knocking him into a tree, Tray got up again and threw the blade directly at her. Astral's blade was sticking out in Rivet's chest.

Rivet was wheezing and coughing up blood before looking down "T-This can not be! Me fallen?" Rivet fell to the ground lifelessly, Tray pulled the blade out of her. Eilly rushed towards Rivets side "Astral's blade is a weapon used to kill angelic beings. that blade should not be in human hands" said Eilly reaching for the blade carefully "Give it to me, I'll make sure no one else gets it" Tray pulled away from her, Eilly intensified her stare on Tray. "Trayvon, this blade can rule out your most darkest feelings and make you act on them but Angels can't be controlled by something this simple. Although you are neither" Tray gestured towards Rivet's body saying "Who's she?" Eilly looked at her "Rivet is an Angel bounty hunter, she tracks and finds stray angels and kill them. her plans weren't just to kill me but you three as well. She was part of this group that was in the third branch of heaven known as The Four Angels or simple T.F.A but it only consisted of 5 well since you killed Rivet there's four of them left. Now please hand over Astral's Blade". Tray clenched it tighter and slowly he let the blade go.

Eilly grabbed the blade and watched as Rivet's body laid there in the dirt "My dear sister, another victim of this blade..." Eilly faced them "Let's go inside, we can bury her later", the others looked at her as if she was crazy "Won't they see her body laying in the dirt?" asked Lilly "Angels are hidden from mortal eyes but since you guys are with me, your able to see them and if you work at it, you might be able to sense an Angel's presence" Jack started following her inside, "Sense their presence huh? that would be fun" said Lilly walking in after them "Well...It can be dangerous too" said Tray quickly going inside the house.

Three figures walked onto the grass and looked down "She is gone, let us report back" said the first one who was tall "Yeah it seems we have a bigger problem" said a short one "Bring her with us" said another tall one. They picked up Rivets body and vanished once again.

Eilly was in her room with her door locked, she reached into her dresser and found a box to hide Astral's blade in "Seal!" said Eilly in a whisper, the box went from brown to grey "Father I have your blade, what else are you planning?" said Eilly hearing a knock on her door "Who is it?" "It's Lilly come on we're training" "Okay be right there" Eilly quickly put it in her dresser and closed it back then walked to the door and smiled "Hey" "hey what were you doing Eilly?" "Oh nothing let's just go" Lilly eyed her for a second and agreed "To the living room".


	6. the pool

Chapter 6: The Pool

Everyone were in the pool just swimming around while laughing, the pool was filled with other citizens who were in the 3-12 feet ends of the pool, Eilly wore a bikini and so did Lilly, Tray and Jack wore swim trunks. The life guards we're sitting down on their usual posts watching the kids and adults swim and play around.

Eilly saw Jack and Tray going around dunking anyone they came across and shouts over the crowd "Boys stop dunking everyone!" Jack turned to face her and shouts back "It's part of the game!" Eilly shrugged her shoulders and pin point that Tray had just gotten dunked into the pool by Lilly and three other boys who kept dunking him repeatedly and wasn't letting up. Jack started swimming over towards them saying "Hey, may I ask what's going on over here?" one of the boys was dark skinned and medium height and buff. "Hey I'm Justin, what's your name?" Jack eyed Justin then says "It's Jefferrey" Justin laughed "Alright then Jefferrey, that girl over there" He gestured towards Lilly "Wants us to dunk you two for 10 minutes, your friend seems to enjoy it, He keeps laughing" He gestured towards Tray.  
"Yeah Tray's an idiot, now if you can just stop the dunking it be most grateful" Justin's eyes were blue but for a split second they turn white "Oh stop the dunking? That's hard to do" Jack saw a t.f.a logo on his arm "Maybe you can make us" Jack glanced at the others and realized they also had t.f.a on their arms. Jack swallowed hard and prepared to be dunked.

Justin picked Jack up in the air, Jack quickly noticed the other logos were just tattoos and Justin's glowed a silver color whenever it hit the light, Justin brought his arm down into the water, Jack heard a smacking sound and felt water cover his entire body, Jack held his breathe while looking around under the water (What was that logo?) a few air bubbles escaped his mouth, Justin brought him into the air where he can catch his breath. Jack looked over towards Eilly who was laughing at him. He started to look past Eilly, a few feet behind her was a girl who was short and carmel as well, her hair was flat ironed and her bikini hugged her curves in every right way, the girl approached Eilly, he noticed her eyes we're brown and she too had a t.f.a logo on her arm. you can hear the smacking sound again, water invaded his nostril's this time thus making it harder for him to maintain his breathe. More air bubbles escaped his mouth (She has one too? just what's going on here?) Justin pulled Jack into the air, Jack gasped once again while taking deeper breathe and exhaling them. He turned to face Lilly, he saw another girl who was tall and she appeared to be a red bone. her hair was brown and her eyes were green, she also wore a bikini even though she appeared to be flat chested and she too had the t.f.a logo on her arm.

Justin was just about to bring Jack back down into the water when someone shouted "Timber!" Justin and Jack turned around to see a light poll was falling directly for them, Justin quickly tossed Jack to the side and prepared to catch the light poll. The other two strangers known as Slyth and Mania has started evacuating the citizens out the pool as quickly as possible "Let's go! if your still in the pool when that thing hits it, your dead!" Eilly and Lilly watched as Tray climbed out of the pool and switched into his usual outfit before running past them saying "We got to go, this is all just a distraction!" Jack climbed out the pool and did the same. The gang ran out the pool section and around the back. "What just happened?" asked Lilly panicky "It appears someone wants us out the picture" says Eilly dressing herself without getting undressed. "Yeah but who might that be?" asked Tray getting into a thinking pose. Jack looked up and says "What if it's Justin and his friends?" Lilly jumped to their defense and says "Justin, Ash and Nick? why would they do that, they're good people?" Tray cleared his throat and says "Wait a minute I noticed something while we were there" Jack stopped him "They all had t.f.a right?" Tray nodded "Yeah I saw that too" said Jack. Tray looked at Lilly, Eilly and Jack then says "We got to move" Lilly sighed then says "Who made you the leader in our little group?" Tray blinked a few times, Jack agreed "Yeah since when did we make this decision?" Tray laughed nervously and says "Oh let's just go" they ran away from the pool as far as they can.


	7. Present Time

**Now finally I get to show you guys what's going on!**

 **Chapter 7: Back to our time**

 **year 2018, seven days before Tray disappeared earlier that day Voice Entry 158 was just being created. Tray grabbed his dark green chain and started walking away from the building "Hey slow down!" said Ruby running to go catch up to him "You really walk fast, what's the rush?". Tray looked at Ruby and says "Oh this isn't fast and I'm just going for a walk" Jyubi materialized right next to them "I figured I need to get out and about every once and awhile you know".**

 **They walked past houses and shops, the longer they walked and the further they got away form base most of the places started looking alike and some of them where separated by color. "Is it just me or are we lost?" asked Ruby tucking her hair behind her ear ."Oh I dunno I just need inspiration for Voice Entry 1-5-8". Ruby looked at the people as they walked past and says "Voice Entry 158, wow that's a lot of entries." Tray crossed the street and walked up to a store that was in the alley, The door was black and it had purple neon lights on the sign saying 'Black Smith', Tray opened the door and went inside the shop and Ruby followed him.**

 **Once inside the entire store was dark purple they had various items on each side of the wall such as swords on the left side from rookie to veteran, shields on the right side of the wall based on the same skill level as the swords, armors with different skill settings and colors and much more. A man was in the center of the room, he too wore an armor and he says "WELCOME! THIS IS THE BLACK SMITH'S OFFICE WHERE WE GRADUALLY FIX,BUY OR EVEN SELL YOUR WEAPONS! MY NAME IS JANE, HOW MIGHT I HELP YOU TODAY?!" Tray gave Jane a smudged look and says "Jane isn't that a girl's name?" Jane nodded "And your a guy?" Jane shook it's head and started removing the helmet. her hair was blonde and her skin was pale, she had three freckles on each side of her cheek, her lips we're pink and shiny because of the peach lip gloss and her eyes were sky blue. "You were saying my good man?" Tray just stared in utterly shock "Looks can be deceiving remember". Tray bobbed his head and says "I need for you to take a look at my sword it seems to be rusting" Tray grabbed his sword from the holster on his back and handed it to her "Very well all it needs is the latest metal-" "I'm sorry but can you just keep the metal it has?" said Tray interrupting her "Umm if you want it repaired I can try to do that but if I fail your sword might be destroyed, is there any other metal you brought with you?" Tray pulled out a silver chain that had been broken off an necklace. "Will this do?" Jane grabbed the metal then smiles slightly "This is perfect, I'll get on it right away then I'll send it through the Black alley's portal." Tray asked a question "What's the Black alley's portal?" Jane shifted her feet a bit and says "The Black alley's portal is a direct send to your location, it'll save you the trip in coming to get it, I can do all of this for $13,480 spinals" Ruby wasn't so sure about the idea "That's a lot of money, are you sure about this?" Tray pulled out his credit card and passed it to Jane without any hesitations. "My sword is blade and I am it's wielder, if it's not fixed it'll break into a million pieces, just like how I'm feeling now" twenty minutes passed before Jane came back with the card "Thank you for your purchase, may I ask your name, so i'll know who this belongs to?" Tray gave her a toothy grin and says "it's Trayvon Nimakaze" Jane was writing it down and says "Alright it'll be ready in a few hours Mr. Nimakaze". "Okay, come on let's go" Ruby and Tray left the black smith's shop and returned to base.**


	8. Party Night

this is actually chapter 73 from the story, you don't have to read it if you want, but I'll appreciate it if you do read it, thanks.

Chapter 8: Party Night

 **I was in my room sitting on my bed holding my Asus windows 10 laptop. It was also dark outside so not much light was getting through the window, I tied the curtain into a knot so the street light can come through, my chain and face was visible in the video and so was my chain which had turned to a dark green color, it's been like this for a week now, I cleared my throat and spoke into the computer. "Voice Entry 1-5-9 It's been 1 week and 3 days since Tkilla had come and taken the others, Its been that long since Jack asked Eilly about a baby. Right after Jack told Eilly what he wanted, Eilly had ran upstairs and barged into my room looking extremely pink. I asked her what's wrong? and she said "Jack wants a baby" I congratulated her on making the decision then she says "But I haven't made the decision yet. How do I know that there isn't more evil out there waiting for us to put our guard down?" I thought on it and asked "your going to delay your pregnancy until then aren't you?" she nodded "He'll understand if I say no right?" "Of course it's Jack"." I ended the Voice Entry and saved it then I noticed I had room for one more Entry so I grabbed my ipod and left the room.**

 **I had grown to 5'11' my hair turned into a mini afro, I wore a red top with white jeans and all white Jordans. I had a different phone as well, I had an Samsung Galaxy 6 since the other one didn't catch my attention. while walking downstairs I saw Eilly in a blue dress with grey leggings, the dress had a white flower on the back of it, her hair was flat ironed and curled, she wore high heels to boost her to look 6'2' when she was really 5'10 and a half'. Jack came out the room wearing an all black tuxedo and some white shoes with it. Marcus and the others left way before us, Ruby was wearing a black dress that stopped right over her knees, I recognized the dress as Hana cutout mini dress. Eilly,Jack and Ruby saw me come down the stairs and laughed a bit, Jack was the first to speak "Tray, is you wearing that there?" I nodded and said proudly "Yup" Jack looked at Eilly who used her speed while dragging me back to my room and opened the closet to pull out my red and white tuxedo "Put this on and change your shoes" Eilly made sure she closed the door before leaving out.**

 **Jyubi materialized across the room wearing a all black mini skirt "Can I come like this?" I nodded "Sure now shoo" Jyubi walked through the walls. I quickly undressed myself, I grabbed the white jeans and slipped them on quickly while putting on some classic white patent leather shoes, it was red inside so I figured ,why not?. I grabbed the red shirt that went under my tuxedo and put it on while putting on some axe body spray. I grabbed the white tie next and slipped it on then finally put on the tuxedo. I slipped my screw ins in my ears while keeping my chain out front, I grabbed my keys and phone and finally left my room while making sure my recorder was in my pocket, and it was.**

 **Once getting downstairs Jack says "That's what I'm talking about" we high fived each other smiling like idiots, Eilly and Ruby checked me out, Ruby bite her lip then smiled saying "You look hot tonight Tray" I grinned but avoided eye contact with her, That was hard to do when her golden amber eyes look right through me. "Oh please I always look hot and you look good yourself" Ruby blushed a bit "Thanks, so do you have a date joining us there?" I shook my head "Nah, why do you?" she shook her head "Too bad for us huh?" "Yeah but we can go together if you want?" I shook my head "Eh not my style" Ruby growled playfully and says "Fine be by yourself" we all went into the driver way where my yellow and black Camaro rode up.**

 **Jack opened the backdoors for Eilly and Ruby, Eilly whispered something to Jack and he hoped in the back with her while Ruby rode in the front seat, I got inside and closed the doors while rolling the windows down, i pulled out the drive way while playing Rich Homie Quan:Black youngsta on the radio. Jack knew we had to sing it since it was two singers**

 **Tray and Jack: If you got a man you can leave his ass at the crib**  
 **Fuckin' with your baby momma I don't care how you feel**  
 **That pussy like a beat** **I'm the motherfuckin' cure**  
 _ **Speedin' down the motherfuckin' (?) with my nigga**_  
 **I beat it up, I beat it, beat it, beat it**  
 _ **Michael Jackson, I beat I beat it, beat it.**_

 _ **Eilly and Ruby were laughing and soon we came right at the club called None bar. Jack tapped me, I pulled around the back and parked my Camaro and stopped the car while taking the keys out the ignition and getting out the car with the others.**_

 _ **The Club had purple,red and blue lights flashing on the inside. you can hear the music playing from the outside. Jack grabbed Eilly's hand and headed inside, Ruby and I walked side by side in silence. Once inside the walls were mayching the lights, there was a bar here and not just that 350 people were here. I didn't see the others but i did spot Goten dancing with Bra, 15feet from Goten and Bra were Trunks and Pan dancing. The music was so loud you would literally have to shout just to talk. We made our way next to Jack and Eilly "This is what I'm talking about wooo!" said Jack walking to the bar for a drink, I went to go follow him. Of course the girls followed us around. I grabbed four cups of cocktails and gave it to them. It seems things were going to be fine from now on.**_

 _ **Before Tray stayed with the group he saw Jyubi mentioning for him to walk to the east side of the room with her "Excuse me guys, im off to the bathroom" said Tray walking off. Eilly, Jack and Ruby wasn't sure where he went. Tray walked past a lot of people but as soon as Goten and Bra spotted him, he decided to stop and talk. "Yo Goten what's up?" Goten flashes him a friendly smile "Oh nothing much bro, just want to see what your up to at the moment, so what are you up to anyways?" asked Goten making the eye contact even tenser. "Oh I have something waiting for me in the back" says Tray looking over at Bra who was drinking a cocktail "Mind if we tag along then?" asked Bra, Tray shook his head "No thanks guys and if the others ask where I'm at, just say the last place you saw me was with them okay?" said Tray walking off "Alright you can count on us!" said Goten walking back to the dance floor with Bra.**_

 _ **Trayvon approached the back area and saw Jyubi hugging a mysterious girl "Hey here's your weapon" said the girl, Tray looked at the sword its handle became silver and the blade was gold. "Thanks but who are you?" asked Tray curiously. "Oh you don't recognize me? It's me Jane I decided to come meet you here instead" Tray made his sword vanish and says "Alright thank you Jane" and went to go join the party once more, Jane eyed Jyubi before leaving as well.**_


	9. Atmosphere battle

Chapter 9: A FIGHT IN THE SECOND ATMOSPHERE!

Trayvon was powered up in his final form, he was all grey, his eyes were black with no pupils and when he talked you can see the whiteness within his mouth, Tray sprouted his grey angel wings once again to help aid him in the atmosphere. (Kid, are you sure bout this?) Tray laughed but his mouth didn't open and says "Jyubi I never been more sure of anything in my life" the sky was still dark and that wasn't a problem for Tray, thanks to his night vision. (Kid-I mean Tray, what are you going to do exactly once you get there?) "Do what needs to be done." He flew faster and higher but he got this feeling that something was coming his way and fast! (Tray get down!) "How will I do that if I'm in the air!" said Tray in a panicky voice (I don't know just do it!) "But-" He was cut off by a missile smacking right into him, The sky light up like the fourth of July after thirty seconds the light died down and the smoke cleared up, there stood Tray surrounded in a green ball of energy completely unfazed by the blast. He looked down at his hands and says cheerfully "Whoa Jyubi, did you do that?" (I didn't, what is it some sort of shield?) "I don't know but I'm glad it showed up when it did" there was a chill in front being sent down his spine, Tray turned around to see himself saying "I did that green shield your gloating about" Tray laughed a bit and says "Yeah I know I did, I'm so awesome, up high!" The figure just stared at him with it's cold black eyes and says "Your not understanding any of this, I am you but I am the first Neutral Demon, I am also a spirit who passes it's power through generations." Tray looked serious and nodded "I don't care what you use my power for, as long as you enjoy it and also there's more enemy fleets up here, I'll take over now" the figure disappeared.

Tray looked at his hands and everything went black...

In the sky stood Trayvon holding his sword gracefully "Now...Let's pick them out one by one" He looked towards his left "There's four of them over there" He slightly turned his head right "And two over there" He turned the sword upside down so that the blade was pointing up while he kept his arm down. "Let us play!" in a flash he zoomed across the sky, you can see the enemy fleet firing red dracu-beams at him "Hahaha, not today" swiftly he flew on his side and dodged the bullets "There's three here!" He pulled the sword up and brought it fourth while zooming past it, the creature fell to the earth while being cut in half. "One down!" He speeded up even more and killed the other two easily, He says with a evil yet light hearted laughter "That's three!" He used his wings to make a sharp right and zoomed across the sky "Let me try a new trick!" He landed on the air and started running forward, the enemy did spot him.

"Alright here's my all time favorite trick" he pointed the sword at the first two, His vision turned blue, three of them were in a group and one was solo "LIGHTNING SLASH!" He threw the sword directly at the three causing them to be burned alive. The sword of course started falling but He zoomed across the sky and grabbed it, He was laughing cruelly and says "This is great! I never expected one of my thirteen generations to have this much speed and techniques!" The last creature started firing multiple beams at once "Oh now you want to put up a fight? Don't worry i'll make this quick!" He zoomed past all the bullets but the creature wasn't letting up, it started firing forty-five beams once and some even followed him "Oh now this is where it gets better!". He made a you turn and ran directly at the creature with the bullets on him, The creature fired again and again but before they could touch him, he jumped over it's head and landed swiftly on the other side. The beams hit the creature as many times until it fell out the sky. He laughed more before Jyubi materialized saying "Alright you had your fun, now begone" He laughed more and says "Make me!" and rushed towards her, Jyubi turned into a giant black ten tailed fox "What the hell?!" said He, Jyubi brought her paw down and hit him with it.

Trayvon regained consciousness "Jyubi? what happened?" (Oh nothing, you just killed them all, anyways lets go) Tray nodded and flew upwards towards space.


	10. Battle in space

Chapter 10: FIGHT IN SPACE

Tray was soaring out of the Earth's gravity, once he did that a blue egg like shield surrounded him. He looked at it curiously and says "Jyubi are you doing this?" (I am not, how is it your breathing in space?) "I dunno, it has something to do with this egg shield" said Tray jokingly. (Of course it does) Tray looked far out into the distance, about 450miles away from the sun was a ship that had been sending out fleets to earth. "Jyubi it seems we found their base" (Obviously it is). Tray was flying towards it slowly when he saw three red beams being fired from behind (Incoming!) Tray started flying faster towards the ship but the bullets traveled and chased him until they hit their mark. There was a great explosion and once again the smoke cleared to show Trayvon being covered in the green shield that over lapped the blue egg one.

Tray looked at himself before smiling and says "Well it appears this green one is a defense after all" (Pay attention to them and not yourself!) Tray looked up to see Two of the creatures from before flying at a high-slow pace. He drew his sword "Jyubi I need a direct hit to take them both out with one shot, can you take care of it for me?" (As usual I will, just run around for 60 seconds) Tray turned the other way and flew past the sun, The creatures weren't letting up. He zoomed past earth and they zoomed right along with him firing like crazy, Tray looked behind him just in time to dodge every last one "Ha! to easy-" He was cut off with a beam hitting him in his back. He let out a yell of pain and started falling below.

(Trayvon, what are you doing? com eon get up!) Tray slowly held his hand out "M-My back, it feels like it's on fire..." His wings spread out more and stoppe dhim from falling and shot him back into the air (Just finish this already! here) Tray closed his eyes and waited "So we're using that move huh?" (Correction your using it) Tray re opened his eyes just as they were coming in for the kill he shouts "Thunder clap!" he clapped his hands and a wave of lightning took care of the enemy "Let's go!" said Tray flying at a high pace towards the ship.


	11. Another Battle

Chapter 11: Another Battle

Tray had just landed on the ship and it appears he had been right about them having a Oxygen barrier on it as well. The blue egg shield disappeared "Alright we're here" the walls of the ship were grey, and the floor was beige, there weren't many cameras in this section but He can tell when someone was nearby ready to attack.

Tray had came upon a door and decided to check it out "Jyubi, do you think there's anyone in here?" Jyubi materialized in her usual all black attire and says coolly "How about we just go inside and see for ourselves?" Tray blinked a few times then says "I guess that's one way of putting it". Tray pushed the door open. there was a small light in the far corner of the room that gave off enough light for them to see. There were beds and sleeping chambers with no windows or back door "It seems who-ever was in here, wasn't mandatory much" said Tray closing the door. There was a rush of lightning being sent towards them, Jyubi tackled him to the floor while dematerializing saying (On your feet!) Tray quickly got up and blocked an oncoming attack from the unknown enemy. Tray got a good look at his face before jumping a few feet apart. It was a man, he wore a gold robe with green jeans and sandals, his hair was white and his eyes we're hidden behind a mask.

The man stood up while holding a very long skeleton sword saying "If you want to stop the invasion, you'll have to go through me. My name's Keith and you are?" Tray gripped his sword and says "It's Trayvon" Keith made a disgusted face and says "What are you?" Tray examined himself and says "I'm a person, what the hell are you!" Keith shivered a bit and says "Persons don't have grey skin and creepy eyes and a mouth that's glowing white whenever they talk." Tray rolled his eyes or seemed to. "Let's just get this over with Keith" Tray rushed towards Keith and brought his sword forth, Keith blocked with his own sword. The after shock these two created has made a crater in the floor, they broke apart and prepared for another clash.

Tray took off at full speed and Keith did the same thing and brought the sword forth, He got a couple good hits in on Tray, He staggered back a few times before continuing the clash with Keith. "Why are you trying to take over the earth?!" said Tray "It hasn't done anything wrong to you!". Keith charged his sword up with green aura saying "It doesn't matter! I just want to get rid of you 'Super Heroes' before you try to destroy it!" Keith picked up his sword and shouts "Iron reaver soul stealer!" there was green beast that resembled a gorilla before knocking Tray into a wall, He slide down the wall and stood up (Hang on I'm getting a weird feeling you've just been injured) Tray looked at his left arm to see it was bleeding badly and it appeared he wouldn't be moving it no time soon. (I can heal it for you?) "Jyubi, as much as I'd like that we used up too much power getting here and way to much power in fights, if you heal my arm I might be reverted to my original form".

The battle went on and on and the ship had holes in almost every wall, the ship closed off the holes in the walls except for one and Tray apparently had just knocked Keith through it causing his head to explode. Jyubi materialized next to Tray just as he reverted to his original form and says "Come on big guy, we still have to stop the fleets" She passed him his sword and they continued onward.


	12. Final Mission

CHAPTER 12: Final Mission

Tray held onto his sword while going past all the room doors and started walking back towards the entrance saying "Jyubi, where's the fleet being held at?" "Being held at? Oh you mean where are they at now. They shouldn't be too far, if I'm correct we can take out the last fleet before they hop on their ship and use it to get back home". Tray laughed then says "Those words have never made me more happier until now" Jyubi joined in with him while tucking her hair behind her ear again "I think it's because you have something waiting for you back there" said Jyubi, Tray laughed nervously and says "What are you talking about you sly fox" Jyubi nudged him then says "You know what I'm talking about, that Ruby girl isn't she your girl?" Tray stumbled a bit "Nope not even close".

They roamed around until they found it and to make matters worse, The last fleet was just taking off into space "Tray go !" Tray was already chasing after the fleet, just as he approached the edge of the ship he jumped. His hand drew closer to it but then it used warped speed causing Tray to start drifting away but lucky for him his sword came infront of him and knocked him back on the ship. Tray stood up and look over at Jyubi who was just getting up "Your welcome Tray" Tray offered his hand to help her up while saying "What? Oh thanks" Jyubi grabbed it and stood up saying "Don't mention it". They made a left and continued walking when Jyubi says "No seriously, don't ever mention that to me again or I'll regret saving your ass" She laughed, Tray shrugged and kept walking. Jyubi followed up behind him as He opened another door.

Inside this room was a giant machine, it had multiple beds that were see though (like Lilly's coffin) and it seemed to freeze things and keep it stored until they pushed on the keyboard to re-open it. The pair walked towards the controls "Jyubi what is this thing?" said Tray. Jyubi ran her fingers along it and says "Well, I can't say for sure" she spotted a flappy disk slot "Maybe you can slide your sword in it" Tray looked at the bottom of his sword and pushed the handle up to reveal a flash drive. Jyubi found another slot for it as well and instructed him on putting it inside.

The screen turned on Jyubi started roaming through a few files before stumbling upon some information. "Tray check this out" He walked towards her " December 12, 2012. We have decided to invade the planet and remove these super humans who's protecting it, I fear they will go to war with one another and destroy earth in its process. so I will arrest them and hold them in my base on earth". Tray looked at Jyubi who kept reading "Another assault will be in the year 2028! until then there will be no more fleets going there to earth". Tray cleared his throat and says "How many are leaving out?" Jyubi scanned the list and says "There aren't any!" Tray turned from the screen and towards the chamber "Hey can you access that?" Jyubi nodded and says "Hang on I know your not trying to do that are you?" Tray opened the chamber and stood inside it "It's the only way to get home, Wake me up when it's time" Jyubi looked sad and unsure. "Hey, I need you to do this for me. It'll be ok" said Tray, Jyubi wanted to scream and shout but instead she closed him in the chamber and set an awakening time for that day. "I'll rest too" She watched as Tray eyes closed slowly and she channeled her last thought to him (You don't know what this thing will actually do...but I trust your choices...see you later Trayvon Nimakaze..). In the darkness Tray found himself walking towards a grave yard, it was dark there and the ground was icy but he knew where he was going. "Well it's good to see you again Trayvon" Tray turned towards the voice and smiled "I didn't think I'd see you again" the girl wore all purple and black and so was her hair and eyes.

The End


End file.
